


The Sweetest Thing

by catandmouse10



Series: The Trouble With Weddings Are.... [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint have a heart to heart over cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't written fro Captain Hill in awhile and I figured I should. This will be the fourth story in the wedding series. This will probably be the only time I write for Clintasha. You can blame my current obsession with Clemma for that. There are also two stories left in the wedding series after this. I am sad this series is coming to an end, but I am sure there will be another Captain Hill series in my future. Hope you guys enjoy it and leave reviews if you want. Let's get the show on the road.

“So when are you gonna ask Hill to be your wife?”

Steve turned his attention from the cake he was sampling on focused on Clint Barton. He had come with Clint to the bakery since Natasha and Maria were busy, but they were on their way now. And it seemed Clint thought it would be the perfect time to ask.

Even though Steve would admit that he had been thinking about asking Maria to marry him. He would never admit that to Clint though, for two reasons. The first one was Clint wasn't very good at keeping secrets. And the second reason was that Steve was sure there was a pool for when he would ask her and he really didn't want to give Clint an advantage.

That would be unfair to everyone else.

“I don't know,” He shrugs his shoulders. “We haven't really talked about marriage.”

It was true. Marriage wasn't really a topic of discussion for them. Honestly, Steve was afraid to bring it up in fear it would get shot down. He had grown up where women were suppose to get married and raise the kids, but things had changed in the years he was frozen.

He wasn't really sure if Maria wanted him to make an honest woman out of her.

“I bet you ten bucks she wants to get married, Steve.” Clint said once he finished the sample piece of vanilla he had in front of him. 

“You really think so?” Steve asked him. He had to admit he was curious what Clint had to say about all this. Usually Clint wasn't this open about relationships or in general really.

“Yeah, no matter what they say I believe that every chick wants some guy to put a ring on it.” In response to that Steve burst out laughing, not only because of how he had worded it. But he could also see Maria and Natasha smacking him upside the head if they had been here.

Clint was very lucky Maria and his future wife were stuck in traffic.

“I am serious dude,” Clint shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “I am offering my help and you just laugh at me.”

Steve attempts to stop laughing, mainly because he needs to breath and his chest is beginning to hurt. “I'm sorry Clint. I really am. I just don't think Maria wants me to put a ring on it.” 

“Hill may come off as some ice queen, but I am sure even at some point she dreamed of a white wedding and her Prince Charming waiting for her at the end of the aisle,” Steve watched Clint talk and could tell he meant every word he said. “After I proposed to Natasha she told me that she had been dreaming about her wedding for years. I am sure Maria did too and maybe still does.”

Steve sighed and let what Clint had said sink in. Did Maria really have a her dream wedding in mind? The bigger question that tugged at Steve's heart was “Would she say yes if he proposed to her?”

He looked back over at Clint and saw the other man smirking. “Don't think so hard about it Steve,” The other man shook his head. “If you love her and want to marry her, just ask her. If she feels like she is ready and feels the same then I am sure she will say yes.”

“But, what if she says no? I don't want to lose her,” The fear in Steve's voice was evident as he spoke. “I love her and I want to marry her, but I don't want to force her into anything.”

“You two have some communication issues, don't you?” Clint cut a tiny piece off of Steve's cake sample and ate it. Steve glared at him and Clint just smirked at him. “You weren't eating it Rogers and just do it. Don't let fear destroy the one good thing you've got.”

Just as the archer finished talking, the bell above the door signaled that there were new customers. Turns out the people who had just walked in were Maria and Natasha.

Clint and Steve decided to leave this discussion for another time.

“Hello boys,” Maria greeted them as she sat down in a chair next to Steve. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and pulled away, smiling. “I hope you weren't waiting on us too long.”

“Oh no we weren't,” Steve returned her smile. “Clint and I were just talking about things.”

“What kind of things were you boys talking about?” Maria asked.

“It was nothing important.” Steve replied a little too quickly for his own liking. Maria looked at him strangely, but turned her focus on the piece of sample cake Natasha had set down in front of her.

Steve sighed in relief that she hadn't asked anymore questions. Maria could probably tell he had been lying. He had never really been able to lie to her. And yes, what he and Clint were talking was important. But he really didn't want to tell her about what they had talked about.

The four of them sat there for about another hour. They talked and ate their cake samples. Natasha and Clint argued over the choices and every once and awhile they would ask for Steve or Maria's opinion. But overall, it was a nice double date for the four of them.

Clint and Natasha went up to the counter to tell the baker the flavor they had decided on. Maria and Steve got out of their chairs. She grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled. “I love you.” She said to him as she smiled back at him.

“I love you too.” He replied and leaned down and kissed her.  
“Geez, get a room you two.” Clint said as he and Natasha walked back a few seconds later. Natasha playfully punched him in the arm. Maria and Steve parted and they were both blushing a little. Steve grabbed Maria's hand and they followed Clint and Natasha outside. 

Steve knew in his heart what he wanted and he knew he had some research to do when he got home.


End file.
